Fly, Merry, Fly
by Reta McClain
Summary: It’s time to say goodbye. Songfic, oneshot, spoilers for chapter 430.


**Title:** Fly, Merry, Fly  
**Rating: **K+**  
Pairings:** None  
**Warnings: **Crappy translation for Usopp's character song _Fly, Merry, Fly_ (sung by Usopp's voice actor Yamaguchi Kappei), which apparently has never been translated into English (or any other language) before. The translation in the story is by **me**and I'd like you to keep in mind that **I don't know or understand Japanese.  
****Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Oda Eiichiro. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song translation, however, is **mine.  
****Words: **2 156**  
Summary: **Spoilers for chapter 430. It's time to say goodbye. Songfic, oneshot.

**A/N: **_Fly, Merry, Fly_ is one of my favourite One Piece songs _ever_ and I've been unable to find a translation for it, so I finally decided to translate it myself with the help of several online translators and dictionaries. And because figuring out what everything means is such a pain, I decided to share my efforts with you in the form of fic. _**If anyone who actually knows Japanese would be willing to translate this song, I would be forever grateful!

* * *

**_

Usopp felt gentle wind ruffling his hair as he stood in a middle-sized wooden boat among his... nakama. Or who used to be his nakama, before... before they started to talk about replacing Merry.

_What kind of scars you have (Omae ga donna ni kizu tsuite)_

His gaze, partly obscured by his goggles and mask, was strained on the dark-haired boy with a straw hat on the other boat, who was holding a flaming torch in his hand. Beyond him was the object of everyone's thoughts and sorrow.

_Even now tattered (Boroboro ni natta to shite mo)_

Going Merry appeared worn down and battered. Usopp knew it was literally falling apart. Even he could admit that now, with the head of the ship hanging half off. His fists tightened and he fought resolutely against tears.

"Merry, the bottom of the sea is dark and lonely. We'll see you off here."

He watched as Luffy extended the torch towards the ship. Usopp bit his tongue to keep from crying for him to _stop. _He wanted to stop Luffy from giving Merry up. Merry was their nakama!

"Maybe it's for the best that Usopp… isn't around. There's no way he can… endure this."

_I'm here (Ore ga ireba)_

Usopp felt a stab of pain at Luffy's soft words. _Of course_ he was here. But he couldn't say it. Not now, not after all this. He had left the crew. It had been his choice.

"And what do you say to that?" the green-haired swordsman's quiet question broke Usopp out of his reverie. He gathered the persona of Sogeking around the hurt feelings that were Usopp, the cowardly liar from East Blue.

"He'll be alright. A time of separation has come. When men part ways… tears should not be involved with it. He's fully prepared for this moment."

_Quietly running (Hashitte yuketa)_

Sogeking didn't lie… but Usopp did. He wasn't prepared, he wasn't _ready. _For a second he found himself wishing that he had never left his quiet village.

_Spending together hours and days (Sugoshita jikan ni hari tsuita)_

But if he had never left… he wouldn't have known any of his nakama. He wouldn't even have known Merry.

The trip from East Blue to Water 7 had been long, long and hard. He and everyone else had seen and experienced so many incredible things. From the Reverse Mountain to Sky Island, from Drum to Alabasta…

_We've made many memories (Takusan no omoide tachi ga)_

Usopp would never have made all the wonderful memories together with everyone, had he not left that day, after the defeat of Captain Kuro.

_By ones and twos (Potsuri potsuri)_

The fire from the torch caught on the dented boards and spread up, down the sides of the ship. Usopp fancied himself feeling the warmth radiating from the flames. They watched in silence as a bit of the railing fell down on the deck with a crackling crash.

_You kept falling apart (Koborete yuku yo)_

"Thank you for carrying us all this time… Merry."

The fire spread.

_And we can face each other (Omae to mukiau koto de)_

Usopp remembered rolling down the hill and seeing Merry for the first time. It had been swaying a little in the small waves lapping against the rocky coast of the island. Luffy, Zoro and Nami had all been standing on the deck, talking with Kaya…

He himself had been about to board a small boat. Then, Luffy had called Usopp his nakama and everything changed.

_Believing in the meaning of time (Jibun no imi o shinjiraretan da)_

"It's snowing…" he heard Nami whisper softly.

Usopp remembered their flag, the grinning skull wearing a bright yellow straw hat. Back then, he was sure, he had been a bit sceptical about the feeling of dread it would be able to produce. Straw hat hardly seemed threatening.

Neither had a sheep, he remembered with regret.

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

He remembered the first time he had shot the cannon, after Luffy had failed. Usopp had destroyed a boulder in the distance and, he remembered, almost killed those two bounty hunters, Yusaku and Johnny, in the process.

He felt a bit guilty for that.

The tears he had desperately tried to hold back finally spilled. They trickled softly down his cheek, stinging the scratches and bruises on his face.

Usopp felt grateful for the mask on his face.

_The ship impossibly in the sky (Sora o tonda fune o)_

The figurehead was aflame.

Usopp remembered the storm, and their desperate struggle to steer Merry properly. He remembered how Nami's navigating skills had ensured their safe entrance to Grand Line.

All five of them, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji and him, Usopp, had felt like Merry was flying up the side of the Reverse Mountain.

Of course, back then, they hadn't known the real experience of flying.

_We won't forget, Merry (Wasurenai, Merry)_

The entire ship was a flaming inferno and under their gazes it was starting to slowly sink into the sea.

It was snowing faster. Usopp could see the snowflakes sizzling into nothingness when they neared Merry's flames.

_I'll remember your ashes (Ore wa hokori ni omou)_

Usopp could hear the soft sniffles from Chopper. The reindeer was still very much a child, he knew, and this would be hard for him.

It was hard for him, too.

_Even when I was always lonely (Sabishii toki mo itsu date)_

The first serious repairs had been done after they entered Grand Line. Luffy had picked a fight a whale of all things. The whale had eaten them. It's name had been Laboon and it had been staying at the Reverse Mountain for fifty years... waiting for nakama that were not going to come back...

Merry couldn't come back for them, either.

_I couldn't talk with you (Hanashi aite ni natte kureta)_

They had met Vivi back then, too, Usopp remembered. They had picked up her and her companion, Mr. 9 from Baroque Works, and taken them to Whiskey Peak, where they'd been attacked. Had they been killed, Merry would have been taken for sure.

Usopp was grateful Zoro could hold his liquor.

_I'm losing my grip (Ore ni totte wa)_

He remembered the happenings of Little Garden with certain fondness and reminded himself to visit Elbaf when he got a chance. He, and everyone else, would continue their respective journeys, reaching for their respective goals.

Only, this time they would do so without Merry.

That time, they had flown for real, right through the giant goldfish.

Usopp sneezed and did his best to ignore Zoro's glance.

_Of my friend (Tomodachi data)_

Merry had made haste when Nami had fallen ill. Even the ship had done her best to reach help in time for their navigator to survive.

Usopp's lips trembled as he glanced at Chopper. Tears were falling down the furry cheeks and the reindeer made no effort to hide his tears. They had gained a doctor after that

They had finally felt like Merry had a full crew taking care of her. 

_Surmounting high waves (Norikoete koreta nami no kazu)_

Another time they had almost lost Merry had been in Alabasta, after they had defeated Crocodile and Baroque Works. Usopp still felt proud whenever he remembered how he and Chopper had taken out Mr. 4 and the giant mole woman.

Bon-chan had saved Merry from the Marines back then.

Marines had surrounded them again when they hit the sea. They had had to push Merry to her limits but they had escaped in the end.

Robin had joined the crew then.

_Cutting through the waves (Kirinuketa tatakai no kazu mo)_

Usopp remembered how the old ship falling from the sky had almost crushed them and how they had almost been eaten by the turtle soon after. And one of those monkeys had almost broken Merry with that singing.

That had happened at Jaya, when Luffy got his current bounty of 100 000 000 beli.

_Afraid that you (Omae janakya)_

Flying to Sky Island had been a trying experience for all of them, but most of all to Merry. Usopp had been forced to do some quick repair work after their experience with the Knock-Up Stream.

He was still amazed Merry had made it up there in one piece.

_Wouldn't be able to come (Dekikkonai sa)_

Then, in the Upper Yard, on the top of that sacrificial altar... Merry and Chopper had been attacked and had taken lot of damage. Merry's mast had been missing and she had been badly burned.

Like she was burning now.

Usopp shook his head, taking a deep breath.

Then, on that night... He had seen it. The Klabautermann, fixing Merry. Usopp remembered how... it had said Merry would be able to carry them just a bit, still...

_The moment of parting turns (Wakare no toki kuru nante)_

It had been decided that the gold they had stolen from Sky Island would be used to repair Merry.

The money just hadn't been able help repair Merry. She was too damaged and they would have to leave her behind.

Usopp hadn't been able to take it, not after seeing Klabautermann.

He still couldn't take it. But he couldn't remove his gaze from the burning ship, either.

_Into us all believing… (Oretachi daremo shinjirarenakute...)_

Then he had left the crew.

He remembered his fight with Luffy. The winner would have the ship. Usopp still wasn't sure who exactly had won but it really didn't matter in the end.

He was still in denial, back then, that he would be able to fix her and reach his dreams on his own.

What a fool he was.

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

His talk with Franky had been an eye opener. Usopp had finally been able say what exactly he felt about Merry and giving up on her. He had known perfectly well she couldn't sail but... he had wanted it.

He had wanted it so much that it hurt.

Usopp was trembling like a leaf.

_The dream carries our ship (Yume hakonda fune o)_

Then those bastards, CP9, had thrown her out. It had been like intense physical pain for Usopp, seeing it had broken his heart.

He hated them. He hated them so much.

_We won't forget, Merry (Wasurenai, Merry)_

And then... just a few hours ago... Merry had come and saved them for the last time.

Usopp remembered the elated feeling that had burst into a flower in his chest when he saw Merry, beneath them, in Enies Lobby, middle of all those Marine Battle Ships. Middle of Buster Call.

And Merry saved them. They escaped because their nakama came for them.

_I carve the memories into my mind (Ore wa kioku ni kizamou)_

Merry's burning mast fell into the sea with a crash.

Usopp felt his heart break.'

"I'm sorry."

A voice echoed in his head. Usopp's eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch.

"... I wanted to carry you... just a little bit further..."

_Everyone's hearts are shattered (Minna no kokoro no kakera)_

Usopp's mantle was wet. He was crying.

"...I'm sorry... I wanted to go on more adventures with you..."

"Merry!?" Chopper's choked sob barely reached Usopp's ears.

"But I..."

_There's no wind, into the sea (Kaze ni mai, umi no naka e)_

"We're the ones who have to apologize, Merry!!!"

Luffy was shouting but for some reason Usopp had trouble trying to understand him.

_I see you sink ... (Shizumu darou...)_

"I'm not good at navigating, and I crashed you onto an iceberg!!!"

Usopp remembered that, he thought distantly. Both he and Nami had bunched Luffy for that.

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

"I've even ripped the sail sometimes!!"

Luffy was crying too, Usopp was pretty sure of that. Everyone was crying.

_The ship impossibly in the sky (Sora o tonda fune o)_

"Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke many things, too!!"

Usopp couldn't count all the times those two had caused destruction. Not even if he used the fingers and toes of every one of his former nakama.

_We won't forget, Merry (Wasurenai, Merry)_

"Usopp always tried to fix you every time, but he's not good at it, either!!!"

Of course not, he was a sniper, not a shipwright... But he had done his best.

_I'll remember your ashes (Ore wa hokori ni omou)_

"We're so sorry..."

Luffy's last words were choked and Usopp found himself repeating them in a quiet whisper. 

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

"But I was..."

The crackling of the flames almost drowned the words.

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

"...happy."

Usopp choked on a sob and bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

_Thank you, Merry (Arigatou, Merry)_

"Thank you for taking a good care of me until now."

It looked like Merry was smiling at them.

"I was really happy."

_I'll remember your ashes (Ore wa hokori ni omou)_

"MERRY!!!"

* * *

**A/N: **...I kind of hope you cried while reading this. _I _was almost crying by the end.

In this fic I did my best in portraying the most important points of Merry's journey from Syrup Village, checking the manga while I was at it. I hope I made no mistakes in the timeline.

As for the song _Fly, Merry, Fly,_ if you have not heard it yet, I _urge _you to look it up in YouTube or something. Just search for "Fly, Merry, Fly One Piece" and you'll find it.

Do forgive my crappy translation.

I would appreciate any reviews and comments you may have.


End file.
